


Olhos de tubarão

by Perabaixa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perabaixa/pseuds/Perabaixa
Summary: Amélia, uma menina traumatizada por um dia infeliz na praia, vê seu pesadelo vindo a vida em um passeio escolar por um aquário





	Olhos de tubarão

Se você perguntasse para ela qual era o seu animal favorito aos dez anos de idade, ela teria 100% de certeza da resposta. Ela amava tudo sobre eles: sua ferocidade, seus dentes enormes, monstruosos e exagerados em quantidade, seus super sentidos que os tornam grandes assassinos do mar, e até os seus olhos, das quais ela achava ser extremamente bonitos.  
Mal sabia ela que, aos onze, seriam esses mesmos olhos que assombrariam seus pesadelos.  
Afinal, foi aos onze que sua família decidiu ir à praia.  
Foi aos onze que ela queria ir mais para o fundo.  
Foi aos onze que ela foi salva da morte certa.  
Foi aos onze que ela viu tanto sangue pela primeira vez.  
Foi aos onze que ela viu um ser humano ser devorado.  
Foi aos onze que ela viu de perto os olhos de tubarão.

——

— Amélia, acorda! — falou, com urgência, uma voz em seu ouvido, fazendo ela acordar em um sobressalto. Júlia, sua melhor amiga, estava ao seu lado, balançando-a. — Tá quase na hora de ir.  
Piscando os olhos lentamente, ela observa seus arredores, comprovando a afirmação da amiga: as duas estavam entre as poucas pessoas ainda na sala de aula, o resto, provavelmente, já estava a caminho para o ônibus. Concordando com a cabeça, ela pega sua mochila e segue sua amiga para o mesmo destino de seus colegas.  
Ela precisava parar de pensar tanto sobre aquele dia; já se passaram quatro anos, afinal. Mas ela não podia evitar. Ela ainda lembra o cheiro do sangue e da visão do seu salvador sendo triturado na sua frente.  
De qualquer maneira, vai ser um pouco de difícil de esquecer durante a excursão, já que o local onde eles iriam era nada mais do um aquário. Por vontade própria, ela nunca teria concordado com isso, visto que esse era meramente um lembrete em pequena escala do lugar onde ocorreu o seu maior pesadelo.  
Entretanto, seus pais, sua melhor amiga e sua psicóloga a convenceram de que essa era uma boa experiência para começar a lidar com o trauma. Ela não podia negar que esse era um bom argumento, mesmo se quisesse.  
Afinal, querendo ou não, ela ainda gostava (ou pelo menos, queria voltar a gostar) do mundo subaquático e de sua fauna. E hoje seria o primeiro passo que ela teria de dar.  
Mas lá não haverá predadores em exposição. Ela se certificou disso. Ainda não estava pronta.  
Finalmente com o ônibus em seu campo de visão, ela pôde ver o seu professor de biologia, que iria leva-los como responsável da escola, apresentar um jovem que não podia ter mais de 18 anos, dizendo que ele iria ajuda-lo como assistente para a excursão de hoje. Amélia desviou o olhar para o chão, por medo ou por ansiedade do que viria depois da subida naquele veículo.  
Vendo sua amiga hesitar, Júlia foi na frente, cumprimentando os dois responsáveis pelo passeio e chamando Amélia pelo nome. Essa ainda estava hesitante com essa decisão, mas decidiu que ficar parada no lado do ônibus não ajudaria ninguém, então engoliu sua ansiedade e começou a subir os degraus do veículo.  
Amélia cumprimentou o professor de biologia, com quem ela tinha uma certa afinidade, mas, quando virou para olhar o jovem garoto, ela viu os _olhos de tubarão_. Poderia reconhecer esses olhos em qualquer lugar, em qualquer momento.  
O que ocorreu a seguir foi a pior parte: de canto de olho, ela pôde ver a barbatana dorsal de um tubarão saindo do asfalto na rua. Ela quase entrou em pânico; porém a criatura sumiu em, literalmente, um piscar de olhos. Como sempre acontece.  
Memórias começaram a fluir dentro de sua mente, apagando todo os seus arredores atuais e os substituindo por aquele dia maldito. Por um momento, ela não era um garota de 15 anos cercada por outros adolescentes em um centro urbano sem um pingo de água salgada em quilômetros; por um momento, ela era uma menina de 13 anos no meio do oceano cercada por sangue e carne humana semi-mastigada.  
Voltando a si, ela se apoia no ônibus para se manter em pé enquanto hiperventilava. Com pressa e mantendo o seu olhar no chão, ela entra no ônibus murmurando um “bom dia” rápido para o jovem. Reconhecendo esse comportamento, Júlia foi ao seu encontro rapidamente.  
Sua psicóloga disse que isso se chamava TEPT, ou Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático, um tipo de condição mental em que um trauma de uma pessoa ressurge em sua vida após um gatilho ser acionado. Pode ser através de memórias invasoras, alucinações e até _flashbacks_ , onde a diferença entre realidade e ilusão é pouca senão inexistente.  
Ela gostaria de dizer que essas crises são raras, ou que acontecem em condições muito especificas, mas a verdade não é tão gentil. Pelo menos duas vezes por semana, nos momentos mais aleatórios, ela os vê. Aqueles olhos malditos. É com eles que sempre atraem as alucinações e o estranho tubarão que ignora as leis da física.  
Se sentando em uma cadeira vazia aleatória, com Júlia ao seu lado tentando consola-la, ela apoia sua cabeça no vidro enquanto o ônibus começa a andar e a imagem da escola fica atrás. As memórias estão voltando. Ela gostaria de evitar o que acontece a seguir, mas essa aparição pegou ela de surpresa, estava de guarda baixa. As memórias estavam fluindo, obrigando o subconsciente a tomar conta. E como o seu subconsciente parecia ser sádico com a garota.  
Ainda sentindo o braço de sua amiga em seu ombro, essa que percebeu que suas palavras não seriam ouvidas e decidiu dar o seu melhor em um apoio silencioso, Amélia fecha seus olhos lentamente.

——

Ela estava nas águas rasas da beira do oceano, brincando com as ondas pequenas que batiam em seu corpo de onze anos, mas enjoou rapidamente do quão raso era o local. Em sua teimosia e ingenuidade infantil, ela decidiu ir mais para o fundo, onde ela poderia mergulhar a vontade sem se preocupar com o fundo arenoso do mar.  
Quando finalmente chegou lá, ela começou a se divertir, como uma criança estúpida e sem noção de que o mundo é perigoso faria. Após um tempo, ela pôde ouvir a voz de seu tio a chamando, junto do barulho das ondas sendo quebradas pelo caminhar dele.  
Amélia se virou para observar seu tio, que começou a correr em sua direção. Foi quando ela viu.  
Um olhar terrível e apavorante de um ser sem alma e sem piedade. Um ser que destrói tudo tendo em vista seu bel-prazer, diversão ou alivio próprio. Um ser cujas pupilas pequenas e cruéis mostram como a maldade pode tomar forma. Um claro olhar de um predador.  
Os dentes gigantes, pontudos e numerosos vieram em seguida, seguidos por uma cor cinza-azulada pertencente à pele um corpo enorme. Um corpo monstruoso, na verdade. Seu tio, seu salvador, seu porto seguro naquele momento, a salvou do que seria o fim de sua vida… mas não sem força-la a ver do que as entranhas de um humano são compostas.  
Dentro e fora de um corpo.

——

Com o frear do ônibus, a inércia balançou o seu corpo para frente e a tirou de seu sono. Olhando pela janela, ela pôde ver o prédio em que excursão iria ocorrer.  
Apenas com esse olhar, seu corpo tremeu em ansiedade e antecipação.  
_“Ele não vai estar lá. Ele não vai estar lá. Ele não vai estar lá. Ele não vai estar lá…”_ , Ela repetia para si mesma, tentando se acalmar. Logicamente, ela já tinha checado e rechecado antes a falta do animal em exposição, mas, ainda assim, pisar em um território dominado por seres aquáticos ainda consegue atiçar o seu lado ilógico.  
— Amélia. — Uma voz amiga diz suavemente ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão é posta em seu ombro. — Tudo bem?  
Amélia gastou um ou dois segundos para tentar encontrar uma resposta. Quando falhou em tal tarefa, resolveu simplesmente dizer, com sua característica voz fraca: — Eu ainda não sei…  
— Você _quer_ ir? — Júlia sussurra para a amiga gentilmente.  
Novamente, houve uma hesitação para encontrar a resposta para essa pergunta. — Sinceramente, não. Mas… — Ela fitou os olhos de Júlia, tentando passar confiança para sua amiga. — parada aqui, nada vai mudar.  
Júlia sorri com essa resposta e estende uma mão para a outra levantar. — Então, vamos! — A excitação em sua voz, mesmo que por pouco, conseguiu contaminar Amélia.  
Saindo do ônibus, a turma se agrupou enquanto o professor, com seu fiel assistente no seu lado, dava as instruções de segurança tanto do aquário quanto da excursão em si. No geral, todos os alunos estavam animados, não exatamente para conhecer as diferentes espécies dentro das paredes do prédio, mas para fugir da repetida rotina de aulas.  
Não demorou muito para as instruções terminarem e o responsável pelo tour chegar.  
O lado de dentro é tudo que se poderia esperar de um aquário: centenas de tanques de vidro cheios de água com diversos tipos de animais marinhos no interior de cada um. Desses seres aquáticos, a maioria, senão todos, dispõem cores vibrantes em seus corpos, criando uma composição de tons que deixaria qualquer pintor famoso com inveja.  
Júlia estava adorando. Poucas são as chances de ver tais criaturas ao vivo, visto que suas residências naturais estão longe do olhar curioso da menina. Ela sempre amou a biodiversidade marinha, tanto que, anos antes, esse assunto foi a faísca para o que viria ser a amizade entre ela e Amélia.  
Ela, com todo seu coração, quer ver sua amiga melhorar, para o bem de sua própria mente mental, claro, mas seria mentira dizer que ela não sentia saudades de suas longas conversas sobre um peixe esquisito novo que uma delas descobriu. Depois do “incidente da praia”, ela ficou sem ter alguém para conversar tal assunto e, em quatro anos, ela acumulou um bocado para falar sobre!  
Falando em sua amiga, Amélia estava enfrentando seus próprios problemas. Engolindo em seco, ela se esforçava para observar os peixes pequenos nos aquários, aqueles que, de um jeito bizarro, poderiam ser chamados de fofos. Queria começar pelos menores antes de ir para aqueles de aparência estranha e deformada. “Comece com calma, certifique-se de lembrar que o oceano pode oferecer mais do que assassinos enormes”, já dizia sua psicóloga.  
Ela estava, até um certo ponto, gostando da experiência, entretanto, isso não mudava o fato de que as memórias ainda conseguiam se identificar com o que ela estava vendo. De canto de olho, ela poderia ver pequenos pedaços de pele cinza-azulada saindo do chão, do teto, das paredes, ou de qualquer lugar que não faria qualquer sentido uma criatura viva poder se mover dentro. Logicamente, apenas ela via tais aparições.  
_“Não é real, não é real, não é real, não é real, não é-”_  
— Oi. — A menina se assustou e saiu de seu devaneio ao escutar um sussurro em seu ouvido. — Tá tudo bem contigo?  
Por muito pouco, ela conseguiu segurar o grito de susto enquanto se virava para ver o intrometido. O dono da voz era o próprio assistente do professor que, no momento, tinha em seu rosto uma expressão de surpresa e perplexidade, seja qual fosse, ele não esperava esse susto como reação de seus atos.  
— A-ah… — Gaguejou Amélia, envergonhada com seu pequeno surto. — Tu-tudo bem, eu só… uh… uh…  
— Tá tudo de boas! — Júlia, sua salvadora nessa situação estranha, disse enquanto abraçava Amélia pelos ombros. — Ela só não tá no ambiente ideal dela.  
— Ah, claro. Você é aquela aluna que tem trauma de tubarões-  
_Areia. Oceano. Fundo. Voz. Tio. Olhos. Dentes. Sangue. Muito sangue._  
— Sério, cara!? — Disse uma Júlia indignada apertando o abraço em sua melhor amiga, que tremia levemente.  
— Ai, desculpa! — Disse o jovem com urgência. — Não sabia que era tão sério assim!  
— Bom, agora tu sabe! Se você nos dá licença, nós temos uma excursão para curtir aqui. Então, tchau! — Se despediu Júlia enquanto, ainda abraçando Amélia, se movia para ver outro aquário ali.  
Infelizmente para Júlia, a mente de Amélia tinha outros planos. Afinal, ela já estava estressada com o ambiente e a menção do monstro de seus pesadelos apenas piorou tudo. Então, em um rápido último olhar para trás, não é surpreendente ela os ver.  
_Os olhos de tubarão._

——

Seus pais tinham decidido ir aproveitar o feriadão em uma praia recomendada por um amigo deles. _“Não se preocupem.”_ , ele disse rindo, _“Não tem nem peixe nesse mar, se tiver um tubarão, ele deve ser mais fino que uma vareta!”_. É irônico pensar como essa notícia tinha deixado Amélia triste na época.  
Outra ironia interessante: o interesse da menina pelos predadores marítimos era tamanho, que ela tinha criado um amigo imaginário cuja forma copiava tais animais sanguinários. Mesmo aos onze, independente do quanto que ela negasse por vergonha, ainda mantinha uma relação de amizade com ele.  
Tendo isso em mente, é triste pensar na maior e mais impossível ironia.  
A família mais o amigo (”tio!” como Amélia o chamava), tinham encontrado um lugar relativamente vazio no meio da praia. Onde eles poderiam relaxar em paz, mas sem se isolarem seriamente ao mesmo tempo.  
Seus pais pediram para a garota ir nadar no mar, pedido esse que ela obedeceu excitadamente.  
Sua tristeza e decepção por não poder aproveitar um encontro com vida marinha ainda preenchia algum lugar em sua mente, mas ela não iria deixar que tais detalhes a impedissem de se divertir. A realidade poderia decretar que não houvesse animais marinhos ali, mas uma pequena dose de imaginação seria uma incrível solução para esse problema.  
Afinal, melhor que encontrar peixes, é ser um, não é?  
Passado um certo tempo ali, ela começou a ficar entediada. As ondas eram pequenas demais para que fosse divertido nadar nelas, e eram menos potentes ainda para qualquer tentativa de “pranchinha”. Logo, com curiosidade, olhou para o fundo, onde as ondas pareciam ser mais turbulentas.  
Uma voz disse que não era boa ideia, que era perigoso; porém uma outra voz explicou como poderia ser ainda mais divertido nadar lá. Essa segunda era bem melhor negociando, tanto que a menina seguiu os conselhos dela.  
Uma vez lá, ela se viu entre ondas maiores que ela, batendo em seu corpo infantil e em outras ondas como se estivessem em um duelo eterno e inútil entre si. A adrenalina de lidar com a violência vinda do oceano fazia qualquer brincadeira ali dez vezes mais divertida e dez vezes menos enjoável.  
De um ponto de vista de uma terceira pessoa, ela provavelmente parecia que estava em perigo em meio às ondas, porque ela claramente pôde ouvir uma voz adulta logo atrás de si. A voz do seu tio, na realidade.  
Com um sorriso no rosto, ela se virou para o recém-chegado.  
Uma pena que suas desilusões de diversão foram embora junto com a correnteza.  
Uma pena ela ter se virado e visto os dois olhos que ficariam em seus pesadelos pelos próximos anos.  
Uma pena que uma torre de água se levantou da superfície, revelando um corpo marinho enorme.  
Uma pena que a ironia pode ser apavorante às vezes.  
Uma pena que a culpa é dela. Só pode ser dela. Não tem outra explicação.  
Uma pena que ela poderia reconhecer o dono daquele corpo a quilômetros de distância.  
Uma pena para seu tio, que, muito provavelmente, a salvou por acidente de um destino horrível.  
Uma pena seu amigo “imaginário” ter devorado seu tio.  
Uma pena ainda maior esse amigo se recusar a ir embora.

——

— Amélia! — O pânico na voz de Júlia era palpável quando chegou em seus ouvidos. Abrindo seus olhos (quando ela os tinha fechado?), Amélia vê o rosto de sua melhor amiga a centímetros do seu, a olhando com alarme, que foi rapidamente substituído por alívio. — Graças a deus! — Disse Júlia, a abraçando apertadamente. — Que susto que tu me deu, amiga…  
Confusa, Amélia tentou se lembrar dos últimos momentos… e se arrependeu rapidamente. Os olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais reais. Provavelmente, durante seu _flashback_ , ela apagou enquanto era levada por Júlia. Isso era um pouco preocupante, isso nunca tinha acontecido tão repentinamente assim…  
No momento, a dupla estava em um canto de uma ala praticamente vazia. A turma estava se agrupando um pouco mais ao longe, claramente se preparando para ir para a próxima exposição. Pela falta de atenção dos professores e dos funcionários, ela deve ter apagado por pouquíssimo tempo, não mais que trinta segundos.  
Focando novamente em Júlia, que se manteve abraçando-a, ela percebeu o tamanho do susto da outra pela forma que seu corpo estava tremendo levemente. Também percebeu que sua camisa estava começando a ficar úmida no lugar em que Júlia apoiava a cabeça.  
— Júlia, — Nossa protagonista chama calmamente enquanto fracamente empurrava a outra para desfazer o abraço. Separadas, Amélia olhou sua amiga nos olhos. — tá tudo bem.  
— Não, não tá! — Júlia quase gritou. — Tu tá em um lugar que te lembra do pior momento da tua vida, lutando pra melhorar por insistência minha, e o que eu tô fazendo? Curtindo enquanto tu passa pelo inferno!  
— Calma, Júlia! Não é assim também… — Ela delicadamente tocou no rosto da amiga, atraindo sua atenção. — tu já fez muita coisa só por me convencer a tentar. Olha… eu não vou mentir e dizer que tudo tá nas mil maravilhas, mas… entre visões do… tu-sabe-quem e as memórias voltando, eu até consigo dizer que eu tô me divertindo…  
— É sério? — Júlia pergunta meio duvidosa.  
Amélia sorri humoradamente. — Mortalmente sério. — As duas compartilharam uma pequena risada quando ela disse isso. Era uma espécie de pacto entre as duas, feito durante os primeiros anos de amizade; ao proferir essas palavras, não se poderia, em nenhuma alguma, mentir. Caso quebrado, era um fato absoluto que “o bicho papão vai pegar o seu pé de noite”.  
— Então, — Júlia começou a falar, agora mais calma. — tu ainda quer ficar aqui? — Essa pergunta pegou ela de surpresa. — Pra uma primeira tentativa, tu chegou bem longe, não acha? E certeza que o professor não vai ligar se nós duas esperarmos o resto do passeio no ônibus ou, sei lá, chamar a minha mãe pra ir embora.  
Apesar do que ela disse antes sobre a diversão ser verdade, é impossível de ignorar o fato que ela basicamente apagou por uma mera menção do “tu-sabe-quem”. Isso era a primeira vez que isso aconteceu em muito tempo. Antes desse dia, mesmo com tal menção, ela meramente hiperventilava ou, nos piores dias, tinha um ataque de pânico.  
Claramente, o estresse de ver seu ex-amigo tantas vezes seguidas no mesmo dia em um espaço tão confinado estava se acumulando. Talvez, fosse melhor desistir por hoje, a própria Júlia afirmou como Amélia já tinha enfrentado seu trauma o suficiente para uma primeira tentativa.  
Entretanto, no momento em que iria vocalizar seus pensamentos, ela se lembrou de sua infância. Se lembrou como a água dava tranquilidade para ela, como era divertido nadar e ver o mundo que existia embaixo d’água. Como ela queria voltar a sorrir daquele jeito…  
— Não… — Ela respondeu fracamente, antes que pudesse mudar de ideia. — Acho que dá pra ir um pouco mais…  
Júlia sorriu largamente ao receber tal resposta. — Ok, então! Maaaaaassss… — Ela alongou a palavra em um tom cômico. — dessa vez, eu não vou descolar de ti. — Ela disse dando um leve soco no peito de Amélia. — Se tu vai continuar aqui, enfrentando seu maior medo, é meu dever, como sua melhor amiga, não te deixar sozinha em hipótese alguma! — Segurando firmemente os lados da amiga e olhando em seus olhos com determinação, ela conclui: — Tu não vai passar por isso sozinha.  
Amélia, mais grata do que nunca, sorriu largamente e abraçou a amiga, que retribui sem pensar duas vezes. Juntas, as duas se juntam ao grupo da turma e vão para a próxima ala de aquários.  
Nessa próxima seção, a turma foi posta para observar a estranha forma e movimentação de uma espécie de cavalo-marinho cujo corpo poderia facilmente se camuflar entre as algas de seu habitat natural. Amélia só podia sorrir com humor enquanto percebia as estranhas características físicas do animal em sua frente. A vida aquática guarda as criaturas mais feias e pavorosas do planeta. “Por isso eu amava tanto o mar.”, ela se lembrou.  
Ainda concentrada na criatura em sua frente, Júlia sempre ao seu lado, ela não percebeu a aproximação ao seu lado. Com uma mão encontrando seu ombro, sua concentração na bizarrice do cavalo-marinho foi quebrada, agitando e assustando ela, que deu um pequeno pulo para trás.  
— Olá! — O jovem assistente as cumprimentou com um sorriso. — Só queria garantir que está tudo bem, parecia que você tinha desmaiado antes.  
O susto ainda a atordoou tempo o suficiente para que um silêncio estranho se instalasse no local. O fato daquele homem ter citado o “tu-sabe-quem” antes não ajudou em nada também. Júlia percebeu a interação ao seu lado e apertou o ombro da amiga em um suporte silencioso que trouxe Amélia de volta para a realidade.  
— N-não tem o que se preocupar. — A menina disse, gaguejando. — Eu já tô melhor.  
— Bom, por via das dúvidas, você não acha melhor sair do passeio? Esse risco parece bem desnecessário…  
— Tá atrasado, cara. — Júlia se intrometeu na conversa. — Nós duas já conversamos sobre isso, e ela quer ficar.  
O jovem parece ter sido pego de surpresa pela hostilidade na voz de Júlia, porque ele ficou uns bons 3 segundos sem dizer nada. — B-bom, se vocês acham que tá tudo bem, então tá tudo bem. — Ele finalmente disse enquanto se virava para sair, relaxando as duas. Isso até ele se virar novamente e dizer: — Ah! E desculpa antes por ter falado do tubarão lá.  
Oh, não.  
Assim como antes, a menção dessa criatura invocou as memórias daquele dia fatídico. Tais memórias estavam no processo de preencher sua mente como um todo, inundando e apagando o lado racional de seu cérebro. Ela já conseguia sentir sua consciência dando lugar para o mundo dos sonhos… quando um abraço apertado a tirou desse transe.  
Como se sua vida dependesse disso, Júlia abraçava sua amiga, ela tinha prometido e iria cumprir a tarefa de ficar ao seu lado não importa o que acontecesse. Ela só poderia oferecer apoio emocional, mas ela iria fazer isso com perfeição.  
Vendo a determinação de sua amiga em ajuda-la, o golpe de estado em sua mente perde uma quantidade significante de força. Ela ainda está presente, claro, e está longe de ser ignorável; mas, ainda assim, fraco o suficiente para ela manter o controle, mesmo que por pouco.  
— O-o-obrigada p-pela pr-preocupação, m-mas… — Ela engoliu em seco antes de olhar nos olhos dele. — Tá t-tudo bem.  
O jovem olhou para ela, parecendo estranhamente decepcionado pela reação da garota, e foi embora, se dirigindo novamente para o lado do professor.  
— Que babaca. — Disse Júlia, finalmente parando de abraçar a amiga, enquanto olhava com escárnio para o jovem. Virando para Amélia, agora com preocupação no rosto, ela continuou: — Como tu tá?  
— Bem, eu acho… — Ela respondeu simplesmente. Ela tinha mantido o controle, mas seria mentir dizer que sua mente estava nas melhores condições possíveis.  
De canto de olho, ela viu a barbatana dorsal fantasmagoricamente saindo do teto logo acima do tanque do cavalo-marinho, assim, como sempre, ninguém o estava olhando, exceto ela. O que, parando para pensar, não faria diferença quantas pessoas estivessem vendo, afinal, era apenas uma alucinação dela causada pelo TEPT. Entretanto, ainda era estranho como o tu-sabe-quem só surgia em lugares observados apenas por ela. Vendo a barbatana sumir de volta no teto, ela se vira para Júlia para vocalizar essa curiosidade para a amiga… até perceber que ela olhava para o mesmo lugar com olhos repletos de incredulidade.  
Não.  
Não é possível.  
— Júlia…? — Amélia chamou a amiga em um sussurro. Essa desviou o olhar do teto lentamente para a ex-amante do mar, ainda com uma careta de perplexidade. — T-tu viu?  
Piscando os olhos rapidamente para focar sua atenção na menina em sua frente, Júlia lentamente balança a cabeça positivamente. Amélia começa a hiperventilar com pânico e medo possuindo o seu rosto.  
— Não. — Ela disse rapidamente. — Não. Não. Não. Não. **Não!** — Ela coloca as mãos na cabeça e quase se joga no chão, mas foi aparada por Júlia. — **Não era pra ser real! Era pra ser só uma coisa da minha cabeça! Era pra eu estar segura!**  
— Amélia, se acalma!  
Segurando as mangas de Júlia, Amélia começa a perguntar freneticamente: — **Por que ele é real? Por que ele tá aqui?** — Ainda em choque, ela chega em uma conclusão: — **Por mim. Ele tá aqui por mim! Pra me pegar! Ele ficou irritado por ter entrado no território dele! Ele vai-**  
— Amélia! — O quase-grito de Júlia a tirou de seu pequeno surto. — Escuta, seja o que for aquela… coisa, ela não vai fazer nada pra te machucar.  
— C-como você sabe…?  
— Porque ele ainda não fez nada de mais até agora. E provavelmente nem vai se tu ficar junto de todo mundo. Eu não sei o quanto do que tu vê sobre ele é uma alucinação e o quanto é real, mas se ninguém nunca viu ele até agora, é porque ele não quer ser visto. Faz sentido né?  
— E-eu acho que sim…  
— Então é só ficar junto de todo mundo que tudo vai ficar bem! — Júlia disse com determinação. Suavizando sua expressão e voz, ela foca seu olhar no rosto de sua amiga e afirma: — Ele não vai te machucar.  
Essas palavras foram o suficiente para ela se acalmar e parar de hiperventilar. Se desesperar não iria ajudar ninguém, muito menos ela. Pensar com calma era mais necessário do que nunca.  
Deveriam contar para alguém? Não, as duas não tinham provas e o tu-sabe-quem não iria aparecer por conta própria. Sair do passeio também não parecia ser uma boa ideia, já que isso só faria ela se afastar dos outros. Não, o melhor jeito era ficar com o resto mesmo e enfrentar a própria ansiedade.  
Com isso em mente, ela assentiu para a amiga e se direcionou para onde o resto da turma estava. Segurança em números, não é?  
— Turma! — Chamou o professor, balançando um dos braços para atrair a atenção dos alunos. — Se aproximem, o gerente desse aquário, que também nos ofereceu essa excursão, quer nos comunicar o que ele diz ser uma novidade excitante!  
Fazendo o que lhes foi pedido, todos se reuniram em um semicírculo, curiosos sobre o que era esse comunicado. A nossa dupla de amigas se encontrava na borda traseira desse semicírculo porque Amélia estaria se sentindo sufocada entre tantas pessoas na parte mais interna.  
Na frente da turma, um homem de terno se encontrava dando as costas para um objeto retangular do mesmo tamanho dele coberto por uma lona, possivelmente para gerar suspense. O tal homem começou a dar um pequeno discurso com sua voz de anunciante de televisão sobre um monte de coisas que, sinceramente, ninguém prestou atenção, estavam muito concentrados tentando descobrir o que o pano estava cobrindo.  
Depois do que pareceu uma hora, o homem se curvou exageradamente e fez um movimento desnecessariamente complicado para revelar o que afinal estava embaixo da lona.  
Repetindo, a ironia pode ser extremamente cruel.  
Amélia começou a tremer ao reconhecer a boca aberta tão grande que parecia que poderia te devorar inteiro em apenas uma mordida, principalmente junto com a quantidade absurda de dentes enormes escapando na direção de quem olhava. O pôster era sobre uma nova exibição que iria estrear uma semana depois sobre predadores marítimos tendo, como atração principal, um individuo da espécie _Carcharodon carcharias_ , ou, como Amélia bem sabia, um exemplar de “tu-sabe-quem”-Branco.  
_“Não é possível…”_ , ela pensou, com os seus arredores girando e o ar que parecia se recusar a entrar em seus pulmões. No canto de sua mente, uma parte de si conseguia sentir o toque de Júlia nela junto com sua voz; porém, a maior parte estava ocupada demais prestando atenção no tubarão presente no pôster, que começou a parecer muito que estava se mexendo.  
De repente, o mundo ao redor dela se inundou furiosamente, com seu sabor salgado invadindo sua boca, afogando-a. O teto explodiu pelos ares, revelando um céu sem nuvens com um sol queimando tudo e todos que se encontrarem sob sua luz impiedosamente.  
Uma presença sinistra começou a surgir atrás da menina, que ainda implorava por ar e já começava a se debater por pânico também. Olhando para trás, ela pôde reconhecer um gigante par de olhos característicos de um mostro olhando diretamente para ela.  
A água começou a ficar ainda mais turbulenta, parecia que alguma coisa enorme tinha se levantado em seu ponto cego. Dessa vez, ela não precisou se virar para descobrir o que era. Bastou olhar para baixo, o reflexo impossivelmente nítido revelava uma mandíbula enorme se fechando logo acima dela.  
O sol se apagou. O ar ficou muito mais úmido e quente, fedendo a peixe podre e sangue. Ele chegou. E ele quer terminar o que começou.  
Meio no seu próprio mundo e meio ciente do mundo real, Amélia começou a correr. Correu ignorando os gritos de todos ao seu redor, incluindo Júlia. Correu para alguma direção qualquer sem saber ou se importar em saber qual era. Correu como se sua vida estivesse dependendo disso, porque, para ela, estava.  
Ela não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, se distanciando desse jeito logo depois de admitir que era o único jeito de ficar segura. A quem ela queria enganar? _Ela nunca ficaria segura_.  
Ela passou por corredores extensos e desertos, cercada por tanques de vidro que mostram as espécies aquáticas mais variadas… mas é claro que ela só conseguia focar na mandíbula fantasmagórica da única espécie que não deveria estar ali. Olhando de soslaio, ela podia identificar os dentes monstruosos se abrindo e fechando, como se estivesse tentar dizer alguma coisa.  
Mas não importava. Ela não queria ouvir. Ela só queria sair daquele lugar. Ficar longe de qualquer forma de água. Longe do território dele.  
Finalmente, ela encontrou um corredor sem aquários e, sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu na direção dele. Tinha uma fita no meio dele, um “acesso proibido” ou alguma coisa assim, mas quem disse que ela se importava? Ela só passou por baixo da fita e escancarou as portas duplas que se encontravam no final do corredor. Talvez ali ela poderia respirar.  
Porém, ao entrar com tanta pressa, ela não viu o paredão enorme de vidro que se revelava naquele quarto escuro, batendo de cabeça nele e caindo de bunda no chão. Levando sua mão até sua cabeça em uma tentativa fútil de conter a dor, ela levanta seu olhar para ver o que, afinal, ela tinha batido. O que ela viu a paralisou de medo no lugar.  
A ironia deve ter um senso de humor doentio.  
Na frente dela, pacificamente a observando, um monstro aquático de dentes exagerados e afiados se revelou. Ela tinha, de algum jeito, encontrado a sala que viria a ser a nova exibição de predadores.  
**Ela entrou de cabeça no covil do monstro.**  
Desviando seu olhar para o chão, ela levou uma das mãos para seu estômago, que começou a se revirar ferozmente como se fossem as ondas naquele dia maldito. Sua garganta se fechou, seus olhos ficaram embaçados por causa das lágrimas que começaram a se acumular, parecia que sua cabeça estava sendo explodida de dentro para fora. Ela estava surtando.  
Porém, ela sentiu que era pior. A dor era, na verdade, alguma coisa tentando se libertar, lutando bravamente para destruir as fronteiras para a mente da menina, e o mais terrível: estava conseguindo.  
Juntando as duas mãos na cabeça, ela lutava de volta para manter suas próprias barreiras. Garantir que o que estava do lado de fora continuasse lá. Pois, afinal, ela sabia que era ele.  
_Seu ex-melhor amigo queria literalmente entrar em sua cabeça._  
Pode parecer uma situação muito estranha, difícil, ridícula e, no geral, impossível. Mas, para Amélia, era mais do que uma suposição. Era um _fato_. Tão verdadeiro quanto o ar em que respiramos.  
Para o desespero da menina, ela não poderia durar para sempre. Ela nunca conseguiria segurar aquele monstro depois de todo estresse que ela passou naquele dia. Ela não conseguiria ficar segura.  
A dor de cabeça se intensificou e, na mesma medida, se concentrou em único ponto de seu crânio, como se tivesse desistido de destruir as muralhas por inteiro e tivesse decidido que se contentava com uma rachadura. Até porque, uma rachadura é mais do que o suficiente para começar uma enchente. E Mais do o que o suficiente para que ele entre.  
Já não tinha mais esperança.  
_Ele invadiu_.  
Não se contentou em destruir sua alma naquele dia e simplesmente destruir seu corpo, como fez com seu tio, iria destruir sua mente também.  
Amélia jogou seus braços ao chão, desistiu de lutar. Desistiu de ter esperança.  
Iria só deixar ele fazer o que ele quisesse. Iria esperar os dentes enormes de braços abertos. Iria esperar os _olhos de tubarão_.  
…  
Mas eles nunca vieram.  
Na verdade, todo o pânico, enjoo e dor diminuíram. Praticamente foram embora. O que veio para a menina, foi uma mensagem. Na verdade, um pedido. Um pedido que não foi recebido no formato de uma voz, mas que ainda assim conseguia ser calmo, urgente, caloroso e preocupado. Por contraditoriamente impossível que isso possa parecer.  
“Olhe para os olhos”, dizia o pedido.  
Finalmente calma e movida por uma força que podia ser tanto originada de uma entidade mágica ou a pura curiosidade de uma adolescente, ela olhou nos olhos do monstro confinado em um aquário.  
E ela viu os _verdadeiros olhos de tubarão_.

——

— Querida, vai brincar vai. — Sua mãe disse para sua versão de onze anos de idade enquanto se deitava de costas para o sol, em uma tentativa de se bronzear.  
Sem dar o luxo de uma resposta verbal, Amélia apenas saiu correndo excitadamente para o mar.  
— Amélia! — A menina se virou repentinamente ao ouvir o chamado do pai. — fica na beirinha, ok? As ondas estão muito fortes!  
— Tudo bem! — Ela confirmou, voltando a correr na direção da água.  
Brincando entre as ondas pequenas, ela fingia que era diversos tipos de peixe, fingia que podia falar com eles, que eles eram seus amigos. Um em especifico entrava em destaque. Esse amigo (que todos os adultos insistiam que era imaginário, o que ela acabou aceitando depois de fazer dez anos), tinha a forma de seu animal favorito no mundo.  
— Dentinho! — Ela cumprimentou seu amigo que estava com a ponta da cabeça saindo da água. Esse respondeu com apenas um leve balançar de cabeça. Dentinho não falava, era um tubarão afinal, mas os dois tinham uma língua própria, um idioma que apenas os dois entendiam. — O que tu quer fazer agora?  
Dentinho, com seu olhar concentrado e quase inexpressivo, respondeu Amélia, que riu alegremente com a piada do amigo. Depois de um pouco de discussão, eles decidiram simplesmente tentar encontrar conchas no fundo do mar. Era uma tarefa simples e com resultados um pouco pobres, mas dava para passar o tempo.  
Amélia até chegou a sugerir ir um pouquinho mais para o fundo, mas Dentinho a lembrou do aviso de seu pai e de como era perigoso para a garota. Decepcionada, mas compreensiva, a garota aceitou continuar ali, com suas pequenas conchas como prêmio de consolação.  
— Ei, Mel! — Ela ouviu uma voz masculina a chamar. Dentinho, sem perder tempo, mergulhou na água e se escondeu, era muito tímido para pessoas que não fossem Amélia. Desviando seu olhar para a fonte da voz, Amélia pôde ver seu tio se aproximando.  
— Oi, tio! Que que é?  
— Só queria avisar que seus pais saíram um pouco da tenda pra comprar umas bebidas pra gente. — Olhando para as cadeiras de praia onde eles estavam, ela confirmou que não tinha ninguém lá.  
— Ata, então é pra eu sair da água?  
— Não precisa não. — Ele respondeu com um aceno de mão. — Eu fico cuidando de ti. Na verdade… — Seu tom ficou um pouco mais quieto e conspiratório. — Já que eles não estão aqui, porque nós dois não vamos mais pro fundo, hein? — Amélia podia sentir Dentinho ficando mais agitado, onde quer que ele estivesse. Estava quase implorando para a garota não ir.  
O problema era que ela já estava começando a ficar entediada com as pequenas ondas da beira. Ela queria nadar em um ambiente um pouco mais perigoso. Mas o que seus pais disseram vem antes.  
— Eu quero, mas meus pais-  
— Não precisa se preocupar! — Ele a interrompeu com um tom alegre e animado. — Eles só estavam preocupados porque não teria ninguém contigo pra ir lá.  
— Ah, faz sentido. — Dentinho continuava agitado.  
— Fora que… — Ele se ajoelha para olhar para ficar no mesmo nível de visão dela. Encostando um dedo reto em sua boca e usando novamente um tom conspiratório, ele disse: — seus pais não precisam saber, precisam?  
Amélia gastou alguns segundos para pensar nessa proposta e concluiu que os riscos valiam a pena. Afinal, mesmo que seus pais descobrissem, ela poderia ser perdoada se levasse uma concha bem bonita para eles.  
— OK!  
— Ótimo, vai indo então. — Ele levantou uma mão, revelando seu celular. — Eu só vou deixar isso aqui com as nossas coisas e eu já vou.  
— Tá bem! — Disse alegremente enquanto se começava sua jornada para onde as ondas eram mais fortes. Dentinho, mesmo que claramente contrariado, sempre ao seu lado.  
Depois de alguns segundos de locomoção que variava entre andar e nadar, o mar começou a ficar mais agitado, o que alegrou a garota. Julgando ter avançado o suficiente, ela ficou nadando entre as ondas, se alimentando da adrenalina que ficar ali proporcionava. Dentinho tentava ajuda-la como podia, mas seu corpo grande e forte estava muito limitado pela falta de estabilidade da água.  
Ela estava se divertindo bastante… até que seu fôlego começou a vacilar. De repente, ela percebeu que seus pés não tocavam mais no fundo areinoso do oceano, que seus braços estavam cansados de tanto nadar, que estava difícil de manter sua cabeça fora da água por muito tempo. Se ela continuasse ali, ela iria afogar, sem sombras de dúvidas. Dentinho começou a empurra-la usando sua enorme cabeça para uma parte mais rasa.  
“Eu te avisei” estava praticamente escrito em sua face.  
— Amélia! — Seu tio chamou, fazendo Dentinho se esconder, como sempre. Finalmente, ele tinha chegado! Provavelmente, ele viu o quão perigoso estava o oceano ali e tinha decidido que obedecer os pais dela era a melhor opção mesmo.  
Virando seu rosto para olhar seu tio, ela viu.  
Olhos de quem não se importava com coisas tão fúteis quanto inocência ou amor. Olhos de quem podia rir enquanto causava dor nos outros, e rir com gosto. Olhos cruéis. Olhos de um predador.  
Mas…  
Olhos que não eram de tubarão.

——

— Amélia? — Uma voz masculina retirou a menina de sua visita ao passado. A garota, ainda chocada com a revelação, olha a para as portas duplas, onde o jovem assistente do professor tinha acabado de entrar. — Ah! Aí está você!  
—…— Amélia, com os olhos escancarados e o rosto em uma careta de surpresa, não respondeu nada.  
— Sabe, aproveitando que a gente tá sozinho… — O jovem continuou. — Eu queria dizer algumas coisas… espero que não se incomode… — Ele disse com um sorriso estranho no rosto, enquanto se aproximava.  
—…— Amélia meramente piscou como resposta, analisando o rosto do único outro humano na sala.  
— Ótimo! — Ele disse em um tom desnecessariamente alegre.  
Ainda se aproximando, ele não parava de elogiar a garota, dizendo como era bonita para a idade dela e como ele “viu o jeito que ela estava olhando para ele”.  
—…— Amélia não fazia nenhuma menção de resposta verbal.  
— Não é de falar muito, né? Bom, ainda não é um não! — Se aproximando, ele sorriu confiante, com o seu olhar penetrando na menina.  
Seu olhar. O objeto de análise de Amélia desde que a menina o percebeu na sala. Virando de volta para o aquário, o que causou protestos por parte do jovem, ela focou nos olhos da criatura aquática.  
Eles eram pretos.  
Totalmente pretos, sem íris ou pupilas.  
Mas é claro que eram. Alguém que era uma aficionada por tubarões menos de 5 anos antes deveria ter vergonha de ter esquecido disso.  
Os olhos que ela viu, os olhos que ela teve medo por todos esses anos, nunca pertenceram a Dentinho. Eles eram humanos. Completamente humanos.  
Dentinho não queria feri-la, não queria machuca-la. Dentinho não é um predador. Ele é um _protetor_. Um protetor desnecessariamente violento, mas um protetor ainda assim.  
— _**Escuta aqui!**_ — O jovem disse com raiva na voz, puxando ela pelo ombro. Sem que ela percebesse, ele tinha se aproximado muito dela, de maneira que eles estavam quase cara-a-cara. Assustada pela proximidade e pelo tom de voz do jovem, ela se afasta rapidamente até ficar com as costas coladas com o tanque do tubarão-branco. — _**Vocês garotas se acham muito. Ignorando caras como eu que só querem curtir um pouco!**_  
— S-sai! — Ela gaguejou, assustada com o comportamento do homem, que a ignorou e tentou pegar em seu braço novamente. Seu olhar ainda penetrando nela. — Eu disse SAI!  
BUM!  
O choque da cabeça do tubarão-branco no tanque assustou os dois humanos na sala. A criatura presa encarou o jovem com alguma coisa no olhar ele não reconheceu.  
— Que bicho idiota! — Ele gritou, indignado. — Quase me mata do coração. O que ele acha, que vai quebrar na base da cabeçada?!  
— _Ela_. Um macho não seria tão grande. — Amélia corrigiu, com uma pontada de alegria em sua alma por falar tão calmamente de seu animal favorito. — E ela não quer quebrar o tanque, ela quer falar contigo.  
— Falar o que, então? — O jovem perguntou, meio indignado e meio assustado com tudo o que está acontecendo.  
A “tubaroa” falou novamente com Amélia. A menina ainda lembrava da língua, como se fosse algo colado em sua alma. Um tipo de comunicação impossível de explicar ou aprender. Ela simplesmente só sabia.  
Traduzindo o aviso do animal, Amélia abriu um sorriso com a notícia. — “Ele está vindo.”.  
No momento em que a menina disse isso, a criatura presa saiu nadando ligeiramente para outra parte do aquário, sumindo de vista. Mas sendo rapidamente substituída por uma enorme silhueta de alguma coisa se aproximando.  
— OK, perdi a paciência! — O jovem relatou. — Vamos sair daqui agora! Cansei desse lugar!  
Ele tentou segurar ela de novo, mas, dessa vez, duas coisas aconteceram: Amélia desviou, muito mais calma do que antes; e a silhueta deixou de ser só uma sombra, batendo com força na parede do aquário, tanta força que causou um pequeno zumbido nos ouvidos do jovem. Amélia permaneceu tranquila, sem ser afetada pelo enorme ser atrás dela.  
Atrás da menina, o jovem, aterrorizado, podia ver um tubarão-branco olhando para ele com raiva (como ele pôde adivinhar tal sentimento? Nem ele sabia), mas esse era diferente do animal de antes. Era maior, tendo seus dentes tão grandes e espaçosos que alguns saiam da sua boca mesmo com ela fechada. Seu corpo parecia ser puro músculo, até suas barbatanas pareciam que serviam muito mais do que apenas nadar. Aquilo não era só um tubarão. Era um monstro.  
Amélia permanecia tranquila, de costas para a criatura.  
— E-e d-daí?! — O jovem gaguejou, tentando mostrar confiança. — N-não tem como esse bicho sair daí! Que que ele pode fazer?! — Estranhamente, nem ele acreditava nesse fato.  
— Se eu fosse você, saía correndo daqui. Agora. — Amélia avisou calmamente. Nunca em sua vida, tinha se sentido tão calma, tão segura. A ironia finalmente ficou no lado dela. Afinal, como ela poderia sentir medo quando se tem um guardião pessoal logo atrás de si?  
Dentinho começou a empurrar a parede do aquário com seu nariz. Lentamente, o nariz começou a atravessar o vidro blindado, parecendo um fantasma. O jovem caiu no chão de susto.  
— O bicho tá atravessando. — Ele disse, não acreditando no que seus olhos estavam vendo. — Isso não pode ser sério. Isso tem que ser uma piada, né? — Ele perguntou aterrorizado para Amélia, quase implorando para ela que aquela situação não fosse real.  
— “Sério”? — Amélia perguntou, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Dentinho já tinha passado mais da metade de seu corpo para fora do aquário nesse momento, e o resto estava mais fácil de passar. — Ah, sim, completamente sério. — Dentinho escapa completamente do aquário e observa o jovem diretamente nos olhos. O jovem se levantou e começou a correr desesperadamente, algo que apenas satisfez Amélia mais ainda. — Mortalmente sério.


End file.
